everyveryfandomcom-20200214-history
Pulau Ubin
Introduction Definition Bukit Puaka, the tallest point of Ubin lies on this road. The entrance to the trail up the hill is not marked as visits are not encouraged. It is the firat island who grow on earth.It i consituated of rock and there are a very lot of lac. OBS Currently, a third of Pulau Ubin, an island off the north eastern coast of Singapore, is being used by for our training purposes. Being located on Pulau Ubin has provided us with an ideal access to the rugged terrains of Ubin and a quick accessibility to the sea. Our facilities have developed from a spartan structure in 1967 to one with state of the art facilities for youth and corporate participants. Some of the facilities at our two Ubin campuses include the Peak Ascent Tower, Tunnelling and Caving System, Inverse and Tripod Towers, rock climbing walls, dormitories, learning rooms and even a half-Olympic sized swimming pool for kayak practices. Our youth programmes focus on learning-driven activities and expeditions. Participants are given the opportunity to challenge themselves and develop valuable life-skills such as self-awareness, social awareness, self-management, relationships management and responsible decision-making. Besides, local programmes, OBS also offers overseas expeditions to more than 12 countries which will bring youths across national boundaries. In addition, OBS also organises programmes for youths with special needs. Mr Sim (CEO of NUS health): So far the impression of the OBP programme is quite exciting. This is not the first time we are here. We come to OBS almost every year with different levels of staff. This is because we believe that the experiential learning component is integral to the way we want to bond our people and to build trust. It is also a very good way to start some of our milestone programmes, such as the leadership milestone programme. Following these three days at OBS, we will be having a series of lectures and courses for our high-potential leaders. We always believe in starting with OBP. It is a good opportunity to allow our people to put aside their self-inhibitions and to really get to know one another in a meaningful way. We also get to learn certain principles, such as teamwork, communication, feedback, encouragement, which we tend to forget over time. We find that OBP training consultants are able to work closely with us to bring out certain key lessons. For instance, we worked in cohesion with the OBP team to design the leadership course such that it meets the specific objective we had in mind. I shared with the OBP team that fostering trust and camaraderie are key messages that I want to bring up. Each of the activities was carefully selected to bring out a specific key takeaway message. We tapped on OBP’s professional views and they also factored in our organisation’s inputs, on what we needed to incorporate into our programmes. We find that OBP is not just a vendor but a partner. Examples and case studies Sources 1 Photos http://cdn2.vtourist.com/6/6199849-Pulau_Ubin_Map_Updated_Pulau_Ubin.jpg http://comesingapore.com/pic/load_op/1425 Memrise http://www.sgkopi.com/ubin/ http://www.wildsingapore.com/ubin/places/east.htm http://remembersingapore.wordpress.com/pulau-ubin/ http://www.obs.pa.gov.sg http://www.obs.pa.gov.sg/images/pdf/leadership.pdf http://www.obs.pa.gov.sg/programmes-a-services/professional/featured-programme.html?id=147 http://www.wildsingapore.com/ubin/places/obs.htm